pop_team_epicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Epic Team
Bob Epic Team (ボブネミミッミ Bobunemimimmi) is a segment of the Pop Team Epic anime series. About Bob Epic Team is a series of idiosyncratic animations produced by AC-bu, which depicts crudely drawn versions of the two main characters. A hoarse and somewhat lazy airy voice is used in these segments. Cast * Popuko: Shunsuke Itakura ** English (Funimation): Christopher Sabat * Pipimi: Tōru Adachi ** English (Funimation): Ian Sinclair Skit segments (not in chronological order) * An adaptation of the "Are you upset" strip in which, after Pipimi claims she is not upset for the second time, Popuko punches her many times and turns her into pickled radishes in a factory. As the freshly loaded truck is driving away with a pickled Pipimi inside, Pipimi still claims she is not upset. * An adaptation of the "Already seen it at the zoo" strip. It involves more animals, and after Popuko claims to see an animal she hasn't, it is revealed the girls have somehow made their way into Australia. * An adaptation of the "Hide and Seek" strip. Instead of Pipimi turning into a border, she turns into a news broadcast. * Popuko approaches a red panda, which she finds to be cute. Then the red panda makes an intimidating pose as it stands up with its hands out, which Popuko also finds cute. Close up, it appears vicious. She attempts to approach it twice and remarks that it was bigger than she thought. * Popuko finds an alien sitting on the cat's bed and tells it to go back to its home. The alien gives in after Popuko does not fall for its impersonation of a cat. * An adaptation of the "Katsudon" strip, in which Pipimi attempts to get Popuko to talk by giving her a cutlet bowl of katsudon, to which she does not take. Another realistic version of Pipimi appears, repeating the words "You" and "Katsudon" over and over again, stopping when Popuko says that she's katsudon, with her head sticking out of a cutlet bowl full of katsudon. * Popuko shows Pipimi a music video that she made, titled "Popuko: Midnight Dancer". The music video is shown to be a voice repeating the word "yeah" with various things happening on-screen. Pipimi tells Popuko to burn the tape, to which she does. * Pipimi and Popuko appear on-screen, talking about possibly being late to a movie. The screen faintly has a man with glasses appear, with Popuko and Pipimi in their respective frames of the glasses. Pipimi and Popuko turn to the screen, showing discomfort at the man watching them. The man goes on to claim that he wasn't looking while taking off his glasses, with Popuko saying he was. * An adaptation of the "Glasses" strip, with Popuko trying to grab her glasses, but somehow making it into space. Popuko finds her glasses on the moon, but an alien tries to grab them from Popuko. Another character in need of glasses appears, attempting to take the glasses from the both of them. The short ends with all three characters being sucked into a black hole. * While Popuko is at a restaurant, a waiter goes to her table and purposefully splashes a cup of water on her face while putting the glass on the table. Popuko gets angered by this, and sets up spears, a bear trap, and a spiked ball. She calls for the waiter, and ends up getting hurt by her own traps. The waiter appears again with a jug of water, splashing it onto Popuko's face. * An adaptation of the "Funny joke" strip, where Pipimi says that she has a joke to tell. Despite Pipimi not telling her joke, Popuko continues to play a drum solo. When Pipimi says that she hasn't told the joke yet, Popuko breaks the drumsticks in half, resulting in the two crying. * An adaptation of the "Futon" strip, where Popuko is stopped by her blanket when announcing she's leaving for school. Her blanket, curtains, mattress, pillow and alarm clock urge her to go back to sleep, and the short ends with Popuko giving in, going back to sleep. * An adaptation of the "Letter" strip, Popuko and Pipimi are sitting at a correspondence corner, when Pipimi reads a letter that criticizes the "Bob Epic Team" segment of the show. Popuko takes note of the letter saying that there's not enough keyframes and performs the "Eisaiharamasukoi" dance. * An adaptation of the "Samba master" strip, Popuko does a casual samba, which upsets the Samba master. Pipimi does a casual olé, which upsets the Flamenco master. The two masters are shown hugging at the end. * Popuko is slugging, which draws the attention of the Sluggard God. The Sluggard God asks Popuko to succeed him and rule over his kingdom, to which Popuko declines, flipping off the Sluggard God. The short ends with a shot of what is the "Prickly Realm", with two giant cacti resembling hands flipping someone off. * Popuko practices her dance, the Eisaiharamasukoi. Popuko asks Pipimi if it'll catch on, with Pipimi replying "not a chance." This upsets Popuko, making her go onto a train, a boat, and the Statue of Liberty, with Pipimi chasing after her wanting to apologize. When Popuko is on the Statue of Liberty, Pipimi appears from a helicopter and says that it'll catch on. Popuko continues to do the Eisaiharamasukoi. * Popuko meets the mayor, asking if a jetpack swing could be made. The mayor declines, saying it's too dangerous, to which Popuko threatens to shoot him. Popuko shoots, only for the gun to shoot bird seed. The mayor is shown to be two birds and a top hat, and they eat the bird seed. * Popuko and Pipimi arrive at a town they have never been to before. Popuko continues to do a regional handstand, regional flip, regional body link formation, and a regional baseball game, with Pipimi being confused through all of them. * Pipimi and Popuko are looking at a travel guide, wondering where their next vacation is. An owl appears, telling the two to go to the pet shop and get owl food. Pipimi tells the owl to do it himself. * Popuko and Pipimi say they've tried fasting until they're dead, to which a man sitting next to him exclaims that they're not dead. Popuko and Pipimi disregard the man as someone trying to "keep up with the kids", and continue to call him uncool. The man says that ''they're ''the uncool ones, and Popuko and Pipimi go silent, to the man's anger. * A hippo exclaims that he's hungry, only to see Popuko and Pipimi holding a box of bugs. The hippo says that he has a craving for curry and rice, but Pipimi holds his mouth open while Popuko tries to feed him a scorpion. * An adaptation of the "Mr. Rabbit" strip, where Popuko stops a rabbit that says he's on his way to a secret tea party. The rabbit ends up being late, with Pipimi, a man, and a mouse being the guests at the tea party. Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Fake Category:Male characters Category:Cliché Category:Songs